The ghost of three years past
by cheerleeder
Summary: Max and the flock have been living without Fang for 3 years. This story picks up where FANG left off, tying loose ends and finishing what was left undone. Will Max follow through with her new mission to 'terminate' Fang, or let her emotions rule?
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Fang spoilers  
Not exactly saying what happened, but I do hint at what happens in the book.

I realize that for the readers of my other stories I haven't posted anything in a while...because frankly I got bored. There weren't enough people following my stories to bother continuing anyway, so for those of you wondering all of my previous stories are discontinued as of right now. I might change my mind later, but as of today don't expect me to update any of my other stories. Sorry.  
Disclaimer: if I were a  
Middle-aged man with an extremely successful writing career, do you really think I would be writing fan fiction?

This, by the way, is three years after FANG. Max is 19, as well as Iggy and Fang, Nudge is 15, and Gazzy is, what, 12? And Angel is 9.

Max pov:  
"Max!" Nudge called from the bottom of the stairs, "Hurry up! If we're late again JJ won't let us in, and then you won't have a job, and then there'll be no one to support all of us, and we'll have to live on the streets, and-" she stopped abruptly, no doubt by force of either the Gasman or Iggy. "Whoever shut her up, I am indebted to you."  
I walked slowly down the stairs, careful not to trip over the long dress and high heels, and timidly stepped into the living room; much like any night that I had work.  
After Fang left, I was completely devastated. I didn't know how to live with myself- without my other half. Dylan tried his best to take up his position in the flock, but there was still a gaping hole where he once was. We tried looking for him for almost a year, travelling the world and following dead trails, until I came to the conclusion that he obviously didn't want to be found. I know that giving up was very out of character for the Great Maximum Ride, but if he didn't want to be found, logic says that we probably would never find him.  
The very day that the flock woke up somewhere in eastern Illinois, and I didn't immediately start giving direction and packing up our makeshift camp, they all knew it was a lost cause. Another part of me died when I was forced to let go- and the only person who could bring it back was the one whose fault it was I lost it.

So now here I am, three years later, working as a secret agent for the government. My job is the exact opposite of what I wish it was- I go to big fancy parties and am forced to wear long flowing dresses and three inch stilettos. While at said parties I scope out potential threats- second nature after all those years of being on the run- and let the person in charge know who and where the threat is. Sometimes they don't do anything, sometimes they make a scene of kicking them out, most of the time they put me in charge of 'disposing' of them.  
When it's my responsibility, the parties usually get very interesting. So tonight the entire flock was coming to watch me on the job- it was a party benefitting a private association that we helped while killing off itex.  
What I didn't know was how very interesting this night was to become.

Like it? Hate it? Let me know. I will only update if I get a decent amount of reviews. So review! Please!  
KTHNXBYE,  
-Bergatron

P.S

I know it's short, but this is kind of a preview of where I am going with the story. If you want longer chapters, I need reviews that tell me that. Also, I would love constructive criticism. I am an aspiring author and would love all the help I could get!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey again! I've decided to write two chapters at a time so that when I update, I have no reason to not post the chapters online :)  
Disclaimer: If Fang were mine, my life would be complete.

...about to become...  
Everyone stared at me in my long, sea-blue ball gown, as I checked myself in the mirror one last time before heading to the door.  
"Are you all going to just stand there with your mouths gaping, or are we going to the party? I personally couldn't care less; although the staring is kind of unnerving."  
They continued to look at me for another few seconds before Nudge broke the trance with her babbling.  
"Oh my god you're gorgeous! Why haven't I seen you wear dresses like that before? Is this why you  
always refuse to let anyone see you before heading off to work?! Holy crap max, you're a freaking goddess, I mean-". She was again cut off, but this time I noticed it was Angel to stop her from talking.  
"Wow Max. You look fantastic," She said simply, giving me the sweetest smile.  
I smiled back at her and motioned for everyone to head outside, where the limo that was to drive us to the party was waiting. Dylan was the last one out the door before me, and he took the opportunity of us being alone to talk.  
"Max," he began, looking me full on in the eyes. If it had been a friendly gesture of his taking my hand, or had it been someone else I didn't hate, it wouldn't have been so awkward. But it being Dylan, I was a little creeped out.  
"Don't start." I said quickly, knowing what conversation was to follow. "Let's just go. I need to get to work."  
And with that I went ahead of him and got into the limo as quickly as mutantly possible.

Dylan had been doing that a lot more lately: Pulling me aside and complimenting me to the extreme. It was freaking me out- like I know he's supposed to be my perfect match, and therefore be sweet and comforting or whatever, but he's not Fang. I just wish he could realize that and stop annoying me.

So as he got into the limo behind me, I made a show of not making eye contact with him, and made small talk with the rest of the flock. Nudge was the most excited of all of them; as a fashion-obsessed teenager it was a dream come true to be invited to such a sophisticated event. Her babbling helped me drown out all the noise in my head that is per usual before I get to each mission. Although itex had been eliminated almost two years ago, stuff like the microchip in my arm and the 'voice' in my head are still active. The FBI uses the chip as a gps in case I ever get into trouble (which has never happened, and never will. I just wish they would realize that and remove the stupid chip.). And the voice is just there, because I never figured out who or what it was. Whenever I head out on a job, though, it goes haywire. Analyzing each exit and window at hyper speed, and double checking all my vitals and reflexes, as well as go over all of the techniques I've learned over the years. It's almost like I'm trained so well that my brain does the job automatically; but it's really annoying.  
It's almost like the brain attacks I used to get, where I was unresponsive and in extreme pain, only this constant noise I've gotten used to, and can mostly drown out the information it's spewing at me.  
So the noise helped me concentrate on what I was going to do, and how I was going to go about it.  
"Max," JJ (the operations coordinator at my FBI branch) said into my earpiece. "30 seconds to arrival. Knock 'em dead, hon. I know you always do."  
I smiled to myself as the limo came to a stop outside the hotel, and the newscaster announced:  
"And now arriving is the infamous Maximum Ride, accompanied by her family members Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Dylan and Angel."  
. It went on to explain why we were invited and such, but at that point I didn't really care. I stepped out if the car only to be met with a thousand flashing lights, and reporters everywhere sticking microphones out for me to talk. I faintly heard Nudge and Angel squeal in excitement, before being bombarded with bazillions of questions.  
I smile politely and push my way through the crowd, the flock following loyally behind. As I stepped into the ballroom of the hotel, finally free of the paparazzi, an air of surprise seemed to settle over the entire room.  
I entered cautiously, making small talk with the people I knew from the CSM, until I noticed a certain dark haired man standing across the way. He made eye contact with me for the first time in three years, and my heart nearly stopped.

Dun. Dun. Dun. So review! Thanks!  
-Bergatron

-Heather


	3. Chapter 3

Dun dun dun...  
So I left you with a cliffy last chapter. I figured if you had enough patience to read the first two, a little suspense wouldn't kill you (plus I love cliffy's, they're very entertaining as a writer)  
Here's what happens! Remember to review, because otherwise I won't feel the need to update, and the story will be left unfinished.  
Disclaimer: still no. *runs off and cries in a corner*

...in three years...  
My breath catches, my heart skips a beat, and I almost fall over onto some random businessman were it not for Iggy catching my shoulders.  
"Max?" Iggy whispered worriedly. "Are you alright?" I nod my head and tap his palm to let him know I'm fine, and then make up an excuse for being dehydrated and needing some refreshment. As I walked over to the bar, my near-fainting incident all but forgotten, I immediately started coming up with ways that my mind could have played tricks on me. I had almost convinced myself when I turned around from the drinks table to be met with those same dark, mesmerizing eyes I had just seen moments ago. And just like that, all of my willpower failed.  
"You look amazing," he said, his voice just the same as I remembered it from too long ago.  
Unable to really speak, I smiled kindly and took a sip of my drink, until my brain cells finally joined together and I nearly choked on my own tongue.  
"Max," JJ says into my headset, "Great job, you've found him before I even described him to you. Now just make small talk until security gives you the go-ahead. Flirt a little; you're good at that."  
My heart dropped into my stomach with the sickening realization of what I had to do. Fang. My soul mate. My /mission./  
"Thanks," I said casually, hiding all sense of inner toil from everyone around me. In the time I had spent away from Mr. Emotionless, I had gotten much better at hiding my emotions. It was a very good thing he didn't know that, because otherwise he would have probably read my mind by now. "You don't look too bad yourself."

Fang smiled one of his heart-stopping smiles that I had missed so much, and I would have kissed him right there were it not for all the creepy old men watching us carefully.

Sorry it's so short, I feel bad… but it was just the perfect place to stop, and I was almost falling asleep at the keyboard trying to wrack my brain on how to drag it on longer.

I figured you would appreciate less quality work than more crap work. Am I right? *nods head vigorously*

So review and I will update with a longer chapter. Promise!

-Bergatron


	4. Chapter 4

Hi Again! You all should be so proud of me for updating so quickly *smiles.*

I got in trouble in history for doing homework that 'has nothing to do with world history.'

Whatever, teacher.

So anyway, here's your next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The only exception to this disclaimer is the plot, and the original story I'm working on that isn't on the internet.

…too bad yourself…

Max POV:

I couldn't do it. The only thing that even registered in my mind after JJ's little 'announcement' is that there is no way I can follow through with my mission. If I leave, they'll find out why and either a. Kill me (or at least TRY to,) for being an idiot, or B. fire me for letting my emotions cloud my judgement. This was the end of my career.

"You're not screwed, you know," he whispered while casually leaning over me, making all my senses switch to hyperspeed- as always.

After registering what he said, however, a look of confusion clouded my normally impassive face. He smirked, noticing my faltering pokerface, and winked. In that moment I realized several things simultaneously: 1. He was acting extremely out of character. 2. He knew something. 3. He was actually flirting with me; in public.

I decided that instead of slapping him upside the head, demanding to know what he knew, and kissing him- all of which I really wanted to do- I would play along until the appropriate time came and act on impulse- again, as always.

"Really?" I asked, smiling flirtatiously. To fang, it would look like I got his message and had decided to play along with his plan (whatever that is.) To JJ and the others, itwould look like I am doing my job, and distracting him. For me, however, it was just buying time to decide which of the two options I was actually going to go with.

"Really," he said, taking a swig of my drink and smirking again. "but you already see that don't you?"

He was being careful, using suggestive language and tone of voice to make it look as if he were only flirting. He wasn't letting me in on anything, but at the same time made it perfectly clear to me, knowing him so well, that he had a plan. 'He knows something is going on,' was all I could think as we made small talk and shared a couple more drinks, 'but he's not doing anything about it.'

Time passed quickly as we very discreetly caught eachother up on what happened these past three years. From what he told me, and that was very little, Fang had travelled to almost every country- to avoid being found by myself as well as the government. There was a lot he left out, I could tell, but I assumed it was because he didn't want anyone overhearing something g they shouldn't. I told him as little as possible without seeming rude, knowing JJ could hear everything I said, but contributed enough to the conversation that Fang kept an intrest.

My phone rang about an hour into our conversation, and I left to go meet with a few officials and occupy the by now very bored flock. I was scheduled to give a speech later in nthe evening, so when I was just finishing introducing Nudge to an attractive young scientist and got the signal from on eof te security guards, I had to think fast. I walked quietly over to where Fang was now standing, chatting with a few men I didn't recognize.

"Max," he said, half-smiling and wrapping his arm around my waist. I gave him a weird look (hello, I'm supposed to have just met him,) but he ignored me. "This is my girlfriend Max," he said, addressing the two men now across from me named Todd and Chandler.

"Max!" JJ suddenly yelled into my earpiece, "Those guys; be careful. They're bad news- worse than your new friend. Watch yourself."

'Figures,' I thought to myself, 'that he would associate himself with the bad news.' I decided that it was best to play along, and leave with Fang as soon as possible.

"Hello," I said politely, "Are you coworkers of Nick's?" they went on to tell an elaborate story of how they met Fang, and I was bored within minutes. I was all too anxious to get out of the line of sight of the security guards, who were now all eyeing me threateningly, and talk to Fang privately. The opportunity, however, never arose.

"Relax, babe," Fang whispered in the ear that JJ was listening to, "Just play along awhile longer. The guards won't be mad as long as I don't make a scene."

My eyes grew about five times their size for a fraction of a second, before I recovered from the shock and did as he said. I could hear JJ swearing like a sailor in my ear, and knew that I was sure to get a huge lecture back at the office, but at this point I was too curious to care. I wanted to know how Fang knew all that he did, and why he wsa so careful with my knowing up until now.

And that's a wrap, people!

Thanks for reading. Now for all the hard work I put in to make this chapter exceptionally long…(haha, juust kidding…)

But you all should review, still (:


End file.
